Propylene copolymers or terpolymers are useful for making films.
Propylene copolymers or terpolymers have better impact, lower rigidity and better transparency than propylene homopolymers. In some cases, finding an acceptable balance between these properties is difficult.
Some polyolefin films are characterized by poor wettability, poor printability and poor adhesion to other materials.
In some instances, to render polyolefin films receptive to metallization, coatings, printing inks, lamination, and the like or combinations thereof, surface treatments are used, including corona discharge, flame, plasma, chemical treatment, or treatment by a polarized flame.